I do not approve
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: RavenXRebecca. He had almost forgotten how his heart had raced the first time he saw her..... until he saw her again.


Inspired by an Animorph book I pulled out today. RavenXRebecca is the main central pairing, probably a few chapters long. Maybe a little loose C supportness. Whatever.

Discaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem, whoop de doo.

_**I don't approve...**_

Raven owned this battle. He walked like it, he acted like it, he felt like it. The swagger in his step, followed by the fact that his freshly blood stained blade was carried over his shoulder, helped add to the effect. A thin trail of destruction was left in his path, which could account for the current lack of enemies and the way he was walking in the marshy area. Suddenly, Raven dove down, his clue to do so was the shaft that had pinged off of his sword blade. He heard a curse from the nearby fortress, and the familliar groan of a bow. Raven didn't like someone trying to pin him down with an arrow, especially in this battle. HIS battle. Reaching on his back for the sheild he recieved as part of the upgrade of his rank, he sheathed his sword, and reached for the small hand axe hanging from his belt. He stuck his shield in the ground, before stealthily dragging himself along towards where the shaft and curse had come from. Every now and again a he could hear a thud, then the ranged weapon groaning once more. THUD...eeeeeehhhhh...THUD...eeeeeeehhh...THUD, suddenly the hero leaped from the damp grass, and let out a curse himself.

As the handaxe stuck into the sniper, the yawning warrior sitting at the gate of the nearby fortress suddenly leaped up, alert. "BOY'S GET OUT HERE!" he yelled. Luckily for Raven, he didn't have a bow with him, unfortunately, he had a silver axe, and pirates were beginning to flood from the surrounding smaller fortresses. Unsheathing his sword, Raven gave a highpitched, earsplitting whistle. All he could do now was race for his shield, and hope that someone was in the general area. Suddenly a lancing pain shot up his shoulder. _Stupid! That sniper is only wounded. Must have hit em in the arm._ As he dived behind his shield, an arrow whistled overhead going in the oppisite direction.

The hero retrieved his shield, holding it in front of him, and backing away as quickly as he could towards the green haired sniper, standing up straight, keeping a weather eye out for returning arrows, methodically releasing shafts into the group of pirates beginning to muster for an unruly charge. The warrior must have found his bow and arrows, because the arrows began to fly in twice as fast, forcing Rebecca to slide in beside Raven. "I was coming at a smooth pace to tell you that we're retreating because lord Eliwood has been greatly injured, until I heard your whistle. Even then I was at the bridge. Do you know how fast I had to come to get here? I do NOT approve" said Rebecca, a look of concern on her face as they retreated, despite her tone.

Raven clenched his teeth, pulling out the arrow, while his sister sat beside him with a healing stave. As she finished, Raven tossed the shaft to one side, as Priscilla rushed off to heal someone else. After seeing to his weapons inside the tent he and his sister shared, the red haired youth laid down onto his bedroll letting his mind drift to a time that seemed so long go, but was only two or three weeks ago. When he had first met the sniper, well archer then, in the halls of castle Caelin. He had watched her for some time trying to restring her bow, before becoming thoroughly disgusted. She just didn't seem to have the strength to do it. His mind continued to float backward...

_"Here, let me do this." He said, deftly whipping the string's loop around the bow, tightly finishing the arc of the bow. "How does that feel? Nice and tight?" he said, handing it to her._

_"Errr, thank you sir..."_

_"Raven."_

_"Oh, I'm-"_

_"I know your name, Rebecca. You should know the names of your comrades, even in a ragtag band such as ours, and I certainly do not approve." He had regretted the statemenet as soon as he had said it. The twinge on her face as soon as the statement escaped from his vocal cords clued him in. "I...I'm not even a proper soldier."_

_"Thats not what I meant! I meant, that errr, there is no orginazation in this group, which is clearly not your fault!" What, he was making excuses. Why? Thats what he was asking himself..._

Suddenly his reverie was broken by her walking in. He had almost forgotten how his heart had begun to beat faster when he saw... until each and every time he saw her. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, but before he could get off of the ground, she was suddenly next to him, pulling up his sleeve. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said pulling away gently, a small smile trying to overtake his usual scowl. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Rebecca herself was surprised, but didn't object, as she wrapped her arms around his middle, her head leaning over onto his shoulder gently.

Priscilla peeked into the tent, only to see the her brothers lips meet that of the green haired sniper's. She smiled to herself, thinking if the roles would have been reversed. She ran off to meet up with Erk, her brothers voice ringing in her head, causing her to giggle. _I DO NOT APPROVE DAMMIT!_

Later that afternoon, after reformulating their strategies, the army attacked. The sun had already begun it's downward decline, which had caused the small group which had been sent out to be nervous. There were balista's out, and once under the cover of darkness, pegasi were in great danger. The coats shone fiercely, making an easy target for a ballista, which could not easily see the bolt. They would have either withdraw the whole company, or just withdraw the aerial forces, including Heath, and give the rest of the troops a harrowing night. They were trying to win this one fast.

This time, Priscilla, Erk, Rebecca, and Raven were all headed towards the west gate, trying capture it and move north. North where the most armored units were stationed. Raven led the way, avoiding the way he had taken earlier, knowing traps were likely to be set up. Raven and rebecca were a little off to the side of the clearest path, which Raven had taken, and letting Erk and Priscilla lure any enemies out. No sense in letting their rear to be attacked. Suddenly the same whistle Raven had let out earlier, came from the path. The signal for reinforcements.

The hero burst onto the path, cautioning Rebecca to stay back. His sister and the sage were holding up fairly well, but the magic couldn't hold the enemies off forever, they were slowly being overwhelmed. That suddenly changed as Raven came bursting through the circle, his blade swinging in a circle as he hurtled through, dropping two of the pirates. Suddenly an arrow seemed to glide almost lazily into the throat of one of the axemen, just as the hero's sword claimed another life, his shield holding off one of the marauders, before sweeping under the current attack, continuing on with his routine. Suddenly there was a shocking silence, as Raven pressed onward, swiftly followed by Rebecca, leaving the troubador and the Sage to follow.

As the two neared the fortress, Rebecca sighed in frustration. The fortress had far more troops than the last time, obviously having prepared themselves, since Raven had almost pierced his way through. Suddenly a plan fought its way up into her mind. She quickly whispered to Raven, and he shook his head. "I do NOT approve" he mouthed silently, but he went along with it anyway, because it was a good, even though extremely risky, plan.

Raven suddenly leaped up, yelling fiercely as he charged the enemy troops, disregarding his shield. An axe in one hand, and a sword in the other, Raven threw himself into the enemy, gritting his teeth, and hacking wildly. In the middle of the fray, the warrior guarding the gate suddenly seemed to appear. He was getting bored of just sitting and had left his post, and had allowed Rebecca to take up his position. Rebecca quickly found the controls to the gate, a giant lever and a gear beside it. She simply pushed it and they began to close. What she didn't know was that the lever would dart up and down, and as she leaned closer, pushing it, she let it go, and with a THUNK, she was slammed from conciousness.

_To be continued..._

Dunno why I have been inspired to write this, but eh, whatever. Hope you guys liked this chapter.


End file.
